


Happy Birthday Deku.

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Slight Iidachako, bakudeku, bkdk - Freeform, slight kirikami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: It’s Deku’s birthday and it’s been going great, but then Deku gets a text to go outside at 11 PM to get a present from Bakugou? What exactly could it be?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Happy Birthday Deku.

**Author's Note:**

> You may be surprised, you may not be surprised. I don’t know, I hope you like it!

“Happy Birthday Deku kun!” 

Uraraka floated above the boy; Todoroki waving above him. Deku blinked; smiling as he realized what day it was. 

Running inside his room; a blue haired boy with a large cake on a tray in his hand, held his hand out in a pointing motion, shaking it up and down, 

“EVERYONE EVERYONE OUT OUT, LET MIDORIYA CHANGE.” 

His friends filed out; Deku washing his face and brushing his teeth, throwing on a large green hoodie and All might pajama pants, he headed down the stairs. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDORIYA MAN!” 

Kirishima held him in a bear hug; Kaminari pulling his boyfriend off, 

“He’s really affectionate today, Kirishima how about you hug me instead?” 

The redhead shrugged; nodding, holding the electric boy in his arms and walking to the common room couch. In the kitchen, Iida stood with the cake sliced, it being pancakes with frosting.

“DON’T EAT TOO MUCH, IT’LL HURT YOUR STOMACH.” 

Uraraka grabbed a plate; floating away, giggling as Iida chased after her. Midoriya smiled; walking over to the counter, talking with Todoroki. 

The day was nice, everyone having gave him gifts, treats and love. Well almost everyone. Deku looked around but he couldn’t find Bakugou. 

Frowning slightly; he slumped on the couch, looking at the All Might Movie Marathon Todoroki had suggested they watch. 

“Why are you so down Midoriya?” 

“It’s nothing.”

“You can tell me Midoriya. I’m your friend remember?” 

The green haired boy nodded; looking at his red and white haired friend, 

“I just wish I’d seen Kacchan today. I didn’t expect any kind of gift or a birthday wish, but I kind of thought I’d see him.” 

“Want to me to ask Kirishima to force him down here?”

“No it’s okay. I’ll see Kacchan tomorrow..” 

Todoroki frowned; holding his cold hand on the freckled birthday boy’s shoulder, 

“You’re not okay, you want to spend time with Bakugou, don’t you.”

“Just a little.” 

Deku’s phone pinged; his hand grasping onto it, pulling it out of his pocket, 

‘Kacchan: Meet me outside in 10 Shitty Nerd.’ 

The boy’s cheeks seemed aflame; the blonde never really texting him. Looking at the time, he noticed it was 10:50, what did he want at 11 at night? 

“Hm? Why’s your face all red?” 

“Kacchan asked me to meet him outside in 8 minutes.” 

“Hey! You got what you wanted right?” 

“Yeah! Yeah..”

“What’s wrong?” 

The freckled birthday boy sighed; looking at his phone,

“What if he’s just pranking me?” 

“Bakugou? Pranking? Are we thinking of the same boy?” 

Deku laughed softly; nodding,

“You’re right. Oh! It’s 10:59! I better go, Kacchan loves punctuality!” 

“Go then!” 

Smiling; he waved at Todoroki, running out to the front of the dormitory. 

“Kacchan? Kacchan!” 

The cold wind blew gently on his freckled cheeks; green eyes searching his surroundings, 

“Kacchan? Kacchan! Kacchan where are y-“

“OI, I’m here.” 

The blonde looked up from the bench he was sitting at; being in front of the dorms, covered in shadows. 

“Kacchan! What did you want to talk to me about?” 

Bakugou stood up; walking towards the birthday boy, his carmine eyes shining slightly in the moonlight, his hand lightly holding the boy’s chin up to look at his face, 

“Did you think I forgot?” 

“F-Forgot?” 

His frenemy sighed; leaning forward, his lips landing onto his, softly intertwining with Deku’s, his hands gently pressed against his cheeks. Once they pulled apart; Bakugou smiled sweetly, causing Deku to blush a light pink, his eyes sparkling, illuminating from the moon. 

“Did you think I’d forget your birthday Deku?” 

“N-No! I just thought you were ignoring me.”

The blonde smirked; bending down slightly, his eyes meeting Deku’s, soft pink lips that had kissed his glistening, 

“Deku..” 

He laughed a bubbly sweet, his cheeks showing a warm pink, 

“Oh Deku..” 

“Ka-Kacchan?” 

Bakugou nodded; his hand touching the boy’s cheek, 

“Yes Deku?” 

“Can you- can you kiss me again?” 

Nodding quietly; he felt his frenemy’s lips press against his once again, his warm cinnamon hinting breath filling his nostrils as he pulled away, eyes seemingly dazed over. 

“Kacchan- again.” 

Bakugou held his finger against the boy’s lips; shaking his head slowly, standing up straight, 

“Tomorrow.” 

Turning; his hand holding onto the doorknob of the dormitory, the blonde smiled that sweet smile again, his faint pink cheeks making Deku’s heart beat faster, 

“Happy Birthday Deku.” 

Bakugou disappeared into the dorms; the door closing behind him, the birthday boy left alone outside, his fingers grazing his lips clemently. 

“Kacchan-“

The end >3<  
(Honestly got this idea in 10 seconds, wrote it in 10 minutes, hope you guys like it!!!)


End file.
